the_codex_of_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Bestiary (Warcraft)
This bestiary lists all creatures from the World of Warcraft and Hearthstone universe. Creatures are organized by traditional Dungeons & Dragons classifications which may not entirely reflect canon. Aberration *Beastman *Beholder *Blighted *Blood abomination *Consumer of souls *Eye *Essence *Fleshbeast *Forgotten one *Haunt *K'thir *Merciless one *N'raqi (C'thrax) *Old god *Ooze *Psyfiend *Sha *Tentacle *Void god *Void lord *Void revenant *Voidwalker (Voidcaller • Voidlord • Voidwraith) Beast NOTE: Beasts are classified scientifically for organizational purposes which doesn't necessarily reflect canon. *Amphibian *Aquatic *Arachnid *Bird *Bovid *Camelid *Canine *Cetacean *Chiroptera *Cnidaria *Crustcean *Equine *Feathermane *Feline *Fish *Insect *Lagomorpha *Magical *Mollusc *Pecora *Pinniped *Primate *Proboscid *Reptile *Rodent *Spore *Swine *Ursidae *Worm Construct NOTE: These creatures are classified as '''mechanical' ''or elemental''' in-universe.'' *Alarm-o-bot *Apexis guardian *Arcane golem (Fel golem) *Automatron *Blingtron *Blood golem *Bombling *Centurion *Clockwork giant *Clockwork robot *Cook-o-tron *Crowd pummeler *Dibbler *Drust construct *Extractor *Fel reaver *Gnomebot *Golem (Dwarven golem • Iron golem • Stone golem • Totem golem • Troll golem) *Harvest golem *Headbot *Mechanized beast *Mechanical dragon *Nightborne construct *Pounder (Arcane titan) *Rascal-bot *Shredder (Sky golem) *Spraybot *Spider tank *Steam armor *Terracotta warrior *Titanic watcher (Keeper) *Vigilant *Warframe *Wicker construct Dragon '''''NOTE: These creatures are classified as '''dragonkin' in-universe.'' *Black dragonkin *Blue dragonkin *Bronze dragonkin *Chromatic dragonkin *Cloud serpent *Dragon (Dragon aspect • Drake • Whelp) *Dragonman *Dragonspawn *Drakeadon *Drakonid *Elemental dragon (Stone dragon • Storm dragon) *Faerie dragon *Green dragonkin *Infinite dragonkin *Nether dragonkin *Nightmare dragonkin *Proto-dragon *Red dragonkin *Storm drake *Twilight dragonkin Elemental *Air elemental *Alemental *Algan *Arcanamental *Arcane elemental (Arcane wraith • Mana surge) *Ascendant *Bound elemental *Djinn *Earth elemental (Azerite elemental • Gemstone colossus • Gyreworm • Shale spider) *Elemental lord *Elemental prince *Entropic elemental *Fire elemental (Core hound • Fire hawk • Hell hound • Phoenix • Dark phoenix) *Fury *Ghost elemental *Honey elemental *Ice elemental *Lava elemental *Lightspawn *Mercury elemental *Mojo elemental *Nature elemental *Pandaren spirit *Primal elemental *Revenant (Air revenant • Death revenant • Earth revenant • Fire revenant • Ice revenant • Water revenant) *Sand elemental *Sandstorm elemental *Shadow elemental *Slag elemental *Sound elemental *Steam elemental *Treasure elemental *Unbound elemental *Void elemental *Water elemental Fiend NOTE: These creatures are classified as '''demon' in-universe.'' *Annihilan *Antaen *Aranasi *Bilescourge *Darkglare *Darkhound *Demon hunter *Demonic horse (Dreadsteed • Felsteed • Wrathsteed) *Doom lord *Ered'ruin (Doomguard • Doomlord) *Felbat *Fel beast *Felhound (Charhound • Gloomhound) *Felsaber *Felstalker *Fel wolf *Flamekin *Helboar *Hunting demon *Imp *Imp mother *Infernal (Abyssal) *Inquisitor (Guardian eye) *Jailer *Man'ari eredar (Doommaiden • Eredar brute • Wrathguard) *Mo'arg (Felguard • Fel lord • Gan'arg • Mo'arg brute) *Nathrezim *Observer *Overfiend *Sayaad *Satyr *Shivarra *Spider demon *Terrorguard *Ur'zul *Vilefiend *Void hound *Wyrmtongue Giant *Anubisath *Colossal (Magnaron • Gronn • Ogron) *Ettin *Fire giant *Frost giant *Iron giant *Sea giant *Stone giant (Colossus • Ice giant • Magma giant • Molten giant • Mountain giant • Wood giant) *Storm giant Humanoid *Aldrachi *Ardenweald sprite *Arakkoa (Cursed arakkoa • High arakkoa) *Aqir (Mantid • Nerubian • Qiraji) *Broker *Centaur *Constellar *Dredger *Drogbar *Dryad (Crystal dryad • Forest nymph • Frost nymph) *Draenei (Eredar • Broken • Lightforged draenei • Lost one • Voidscarred) *Dwarf (Dark Iron dwarf • Earthen • Frostborn • Grummle • Ironforge dwarf • Iron dwarf • Kobold • Trogg • Snobold • Stone trogg • Skardyn • Wildhammer dwarf) *Elf (Blood elf • Crystal satyr • Fal'dorei • Felblood elf • Flame elf • Highborne • High elf • Nightborne • Night elf • Nightfallen • Void elf • Withered • Wretched) *Ethereal (Void ethereal) *Faun *Flamewaker *Fungarian *Furbolg *Gnoll *Gnome (Junker gnome • Leper gnome • Mechagnome • Sand gnome) *Goblin (Gilgoblin • Hobgoblin • Pygmy) *Goren *Grell *Harpy *Hozen *Human (Drust • Frost vrykul • Kul Tiran • Kvaldir • Valarjar • Vrykul • Witch) *Half-breeds (Half-draenei • Half-elf • Half-orc • Mok'nathal) *Keeper of the grove *Kyrian (Forsworn) *Lobstrok *Magnataur *Makrura *Mogu *Murloc (Gorloc • Deep sea murloc • Jinyu • Ankoan) *Naga (Naga brute • Naga lord • Naga sea witch) *Ogre (Ogre lord • Ogre mage) *Orc (Dire orc • Fel orc • Mag'har orc • Pale orc) *Pandaren *Primals (Botani • Podling • Sporeling) *Quilboar *Revendreth gargoyle *Saberon *Sasquatch *Saurok *Sethrak *Siren *Slith *Steward *Tauren (Highmountain tauren • Taunka • Yaungol) *Tigon *Titan *Tol'vir (Obsidian destroyer) *Tortollan *Troll (Blood troll • Dark troll • Darkspear troll • Dire troll • Forest troll • Ice troll • Jungle troll • Sand troll • Zandalari troll) *Tuskarr *Venthyr *Virmen *Vulpera *Wendigo *Wildkin *Wolvar *Worgen *Yeti Outsider NOTE: These creatures are classified as uncategorized in-universe. *Guardian of ancient kings *Naaru *Wild god (Ancient guardian • August celestial • Loa) Plant NOTE: '''These creatures are classified as '''elemental in-universe. *Ancient (Ancient of the arcane • Ancient of lore • Ancient of war • Ancient of wind • Ancient of wonders • Ancient protector • Coral ancient • Corrupted ancient • Treant • Corrupted treant • Tree of ages • Tree of eternity • Tree of life) *Bog beast (Fungal monster • Jungle stalker • Marsh beast • Tar beast • Thistleshrub • Timberling) *Lasher *Mandragora *Mistlurker *Sprite *Sporemound *Squashling *Sunflower Undead *Abomination *Banshee/Spectre *Bone golem *Bone wraith *Crawling hand *Crypt fiend (Crypt lord) *Dark rider *Death knight *Deathcharger *Flesh beast *Flesh giant *Flesh titan *Forsaken *Gargoyle *Geist *Ghost (Phantom) *Ghoul *Homunculus *Lich *Mummy *Plague-dog *Plague eruptor *Shade *Skeleton (Floating skull • Skeletal animal • Skeletal mage • Skeletal warrior) *Undead dragon (Frost wyrm) *Undead elf (San'layn) *Undead gnoll *Undead murloc *Undead orc *Undead troll *Val'kyr (Spirit healer) *Vargul *Wisp *Wraith *Zombie Category:Creatures